Forever Grateful -After Story-
by Hikari R
Summary: Book Two of Forever Grateful. The plot is mostly the same as Key Visual Arts Studio's anime: CLANNAD -After Story-. ClivexFlora.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton characters. I own the Castro family (Richard and his sister (coming soon!)) and some other characters; I'll let you know if I own them or not. The PL characters belong to Level-5.**

* * *

Another long day at work. I was completely exhausted. I headed back to my apartment and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Dove," greeted Richard, "welcome back."

"Thank you, Richard," I groaned.

"Hello, Clive," giggled a feminine voice.

"Hello, Flora," I quickly replied without thinking about who I was talking to. Then, it finally occurred to me.

"Flo... ra?"

It couldn't be! I must be dreaming! I-I have to be! She should be in Boston with the Professor and her little brother Alfendi!

"Hello, Clive," she repeated, "I'm back."

"How...?"

* * *

"So the Professor's been transferred back?" Richard asked as I poured in some tea for the three of us.

Flora nodded in agreement. "The headmaster at Harvest said that Professor Layton would probably be happy back in London. He looked very homesick even though he tried to hide it."

"How's Alfendi?" I asked. I had seen him in Flora's pictures on her Facebook wall here and there, but never in person.

"What? I thought he was here a minute ago..."

"BOO!" Something heavy jumped on me, causing myself and that object to fall on the floor.

"Alfendi!" Flora scolded, "Get off of Clive! Where were you? I was so worried!"

"I was behind the sofa, Flora!" said the one who toppled me over.

_So this is Alfendi Layton..._

"Hey, I know you! You're the boy that kissed my sister in her journal!"

Flora stared at Alfendi, then me, and blushed violently. Richard couldn't stop laughing and gave Alfendi a high five for some strange reason...

"I like this kid!" laughed Richard, "Can we keep him?"

"No," Flora and I shot back in unison.

"Aww, why not?" Richard and Alfendi whined.

"Because, boys," Flora replied, "Daddy is waiting for us back home. Time for bed."

"But Flora-..." they whined again.

"It's all right, Alfendi," I said ruffling his long maroon hair, "You can come visit us anytime, just not stay here."

"Come along now, Alfendi," Flora called, "Say bye to Richard and Clive."

"Bye Richard, bye Flora's boyfriend!"

"Goodni-... Boyfriend?" Flora and I looked at Alfendi in annoyance. How cunning three year olds can become...

The two left the apartment, and I began to think about how (positively) motherly Flora had become. Even though she was his sister, Flora was like Alfendi's mother instead. Then I began to think about Flora holding our children... Wait, what am I thinking about? She deserves someone much better than a monster like me; someone who would truly take care of her. But then again, it would be nice if we did start a family together... Maybe someday...

"Dove?" Richard interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You gonna take a shower? I'm gonna go if you aren't."

"Um... Go ahead. I'll go after you."

"All righty then."

I guess you could say that today was a _very_ good day for me, despite the exhausting time at work...

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Hello, guys! I just could NOT leave this story alone... As you read in the summary, the plot will be the same as Key's anime, CLANNAD -After Story-, but it will have PL's characters take over the rolls. I suggest that don't watch CLANNAD -After Story- for spoilers (unless you wanna spoil the ending), but if you already have, well, you know what's coming... Please do not spoil the ending for those who haven't watched CLANNAD.**


	2. August 27th

Um... Hi.

So the Professor gave this journal to me as 5 years ago while I was in prison to write down my feelings. Honestly, I don't think I need a journal. But knowing the professor, he probably has a good reason behind this.

So... Um... Here's the basics about me:

Name: Clive Dove

Age: 28

Yeah, that's about it. I'm not really sure if I'm going to be writing much in this journal considering the fact that my roommate, Richard, might possibly try to read this and find out things about my personal life. I need a good place to hide this, don't I? Hm... Where to hide this...?

Options:

-closet

-under the bed

-in my satchel

Well, I'm going to hide this in my satchel. It's getting late, and I need to go to work tomorrow very early. Um... Goodnight?


End file.
